


Fire in Her Eyes

by Saratonin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Muscles, North of the Wall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Jon and Ygritte find some alone time in their tent.





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



> This is my first work on ao3, and I blame my fantastic friend for it. I make no promises about when chapter 2 will come out. I want feedback, praise, and criticism. *edit* This is my first fanfic ever. This is me terrified, but mostly excited.

Jon and Ygritte had been together before. Who could forget about the time in the cave? This time though? This time she had more fire in her eyes than Jon had ever seen.

It may have been blustery outside their tent, but inside, was steaming up. Jon pulled Ygritte close and gently moved her fiery hair off her face so he could have a better look. She hugged him close and kissed his inviting lips. As the kiss intensified, Jon slowly spun her around and lowered her to the bedding on the ground, using all of his taught muscles to make it a sweet and gentle release on their fur bed.

Ygritte noticed him taking charge, as he normally did, but decided she wanted a go. She grabbed his hair, held tight, and while kissing him, used her hips to move him off of her and rolled him over so she was on top. She let go of his dark, full curls and sat up on his hips causing her hair to fly into the air like sparks off a bon fire. It fell onto her back and she glared into Jon’s eyes showing him that she was in charge. She started grinding on his still clothed hips as she unlaced the top of her tight leather corset.


	2. Shared Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood for fluff.

Her ample breasts were already too big for the corset so the release of the top string allowed them room to breathe. She breathed deeply trying to make sure that she kept herself and her lover under control. She wanted to draw out the passionate moment they were sharing. She took in the sight of him. He had wild, curly hair, the color of the raven. His unkempt beard was one of her favorite things in life. It felt scratchy, and tickled her whenever he kissed her.

Ygritte bent down and kissed him deeply. She pushed open his lips with her own and teased his tongue. She teased the inside of his upper lip, and nibbled on his lower lip. She couldn't restrain herself as she went in for a full kiss. She pressed her breasts into his chest and started moving again. Jon put his hands into her hair and held her close, like he wouldn't ever let her go. Their kissing continued as their hands explored each other. Jon's hand found her perfectly round arse , on the outside of her pants, and squeezed tight in a way that almost made her too tall to kiss him back. She pulled back a little when she noticed that Jon was breathing so hard she was afraid of him fainting.

Their mouths remained open and they shared the hot air that was between them. They looked into each other's eyes, gasping for breath. Neither of them willing to break further from each other for fresher air. They stayed close, only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. She closed the small gap between their mouths and pressed him down into the bed with her fervent kiss. Ygritte grabbed Jon’s hair with both of her hands and held him close to her while she hoped to demonstrate to him the depth of her feelings. This kiss wasn’t for the weak of heart. It was for two people that knew what was required to survive. For people who desired nothing more in that moment than to forget the vicious world outside and bask in the glory created by true love.


	3. Laces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte didn’t just want Jon, she needed him.

Ygritte sat up desperate to catch her breath. The power that Jon had to cause such great passion in her had never been held by another man, or woman. Ygritte didn’t just want Jon, she needed him. To feel his soft and gentle touch. When they laid together and he touched her pale skin a tingle went through her whole body. The excitement caused her heart to beat fast and hard; she was sure that Jon could hear it as easily as she could.

Ygritte looked into Jon’s eyes and commanded him to unlace her bodice. She informed him that if he did it too quickly there would be dire consequences. She knew that Jon hated being teased and that’s why she loved doing it. The longer that she drew out the foreplay the more excited he would be to throw her down and subdue her, which was her favorite part after all. Outside the tent she is fierce and will prove to any person that she can own them in any part of life. Inside the tent, she most often wanted to be taken advantage of, with the knowledge that she could easily do to her partner what they were doing to her.

While Jon slowly undid her ties she undid Jon’s leather pants. They were getting tighter by the minute as his large throbbing penis was growing with excitement and anticipation.


	4. “Touch yourself”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's clothes come off

Jon finished slowly undoing Ygritte’s corset and waited. She took his hand and placed it on her left breast. He loved her plump tits and he especially loved playing with them. She liked it when things got rough during sex, but not at first. So Jon used his whole hand to squeeze her whole breast. Her nipple was hard and pointing out at him. He grabbed it between his pointer finger and thumb and gently rubbed and teased it. Ygritte was most sensitive on the very tip of the nipple. He ran his fingers gently and slowly over it and she felt a tingle in her pants accompanied by a warm rush of liquid in her underwear. The way that Jon teased her was a strong turn on.

Ygritte took Jon’s other hand and placed it on his tumescent cock. “Touch yourself,” she commanded. She threw his hand off her chest and started moving down his legs and pulled at the tight leather pants to remove them. Jon’s legs were muscular and strong. Ygritte had not cut off eye contact from him, making sure that he could see every bit of desire that she felt. After removing the pants, she turned her gaze to what Jon was doing. She loved watching a man enjoy his own touch.

Ygritte slapped his hand away from his penis. She ascended slowly from his knee to his inner thigh using her tongue. She tasted the saltiness on his skin and moaned, she loved that. As she got closer to his groin, Ygritte could smell the musk that a man gives off. The smell of a man was even better than the taste.

She took his sac into her mouth and let out another groan. It was a reaction and a tool. The vibrations increased Jon’s pleasure and she was going to do everything she could to bring him to the brink. Her left hand reached for his throbbing cock. It jerked in her hand as she started pumping up and down. Jon moaned and moved his hips, thrusting them up. She put her tongue on his perineum and licked slowly up the sack to the base of the shaft. Ygritte looked up at him and she worked her way, her tongue flat on his penis, up to the tip. She scooped up the bit of pre-cum with her tongue and drank it in, rolling her eyes with pleasure, sending shivers down Jon’s spine.

He lost his patience with her, pulled her up by her hair for a deep kiss before he flipped her over onto her back and growled, “it’s my turn.”


	5. Jon's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte loved it when he took control. She had worked him up and he was ready to take advantage of her. Not that she would even consider denying him what he wanted in this moment.

Ygritte loved it when he took control. She had worked him up and he was ready to take advantage of her. Not that she would even consider denying him what he wanted in this moment. He paused as he hovered over her, he wanted to drink in this sight. She was under him, breathing heavily. The smile that she wore covered her whole face, sending the deepest of feelings into his heart. After he took the black, he didn’t think he’d ever experience something like this. This love for Ygritte was the strongest emotion he had ever known. He’d loved before, for his family, and for his brothers at the wall. But Ygritte held his heart in his hands.

 

Jon kissed her, softly at first. She had given control over to Jon when he made his intentions known. He directed the pace of the kiss and it didn’t take long for him to speed it up. He wanted to have as much of her as possible. He grabbed her hip with his hand and brought her leg up on his side. Jon grabbed that same side of her corset and pulled it from her. His mouth moved to her jaw. He loved her salty and sweet taste.

 

Ygritte’s body was responding to the attention and her hips were thrusting up into his. Jon took the opportunity to thrust his hand into her pants to grab her ass. He loved the round, plush feeling, it fit perfectly into his hand. He pushed her pants down just a bit. His mouth moved from her jaw to her neck and down to the collarbone. Ygritte was a bony person. It wasn’t easy to see under all the furs that she typically wore. Jon liked all the bony parts, they were fun to gnaw on and she always responded well to that. After nibbling on her collarbone for a short while, he moved on to her tits. He loved her breasts.

 

Ygritte had such responsive nipples, so sensitive to the touch. He started with a little flick of the tongue. A light kiss, another light flick, and taking just the nipple in, he sucked on it and pulled it up as far as it would stretch. Without releasing it he pushed back down on her nipple and when he had his face flush with her skin, he took as much as he could into his mouth and pushed his face down into her pillowy breast.

 

Jon grabbed a handful of Ygritte’s long and thick hair. He pulled her head back to expose her neck to him. He knew it would draw her ire if he left a mark. and cause some in the camp to tease. But a mad Ygritte was a hot Ygritte. He placed his mouth on her neck about an inch lower than her chin. He moved his hand from her ass to her outer pussy lips. She was so wet that he felt a slickness before he even explored past them. He groaned into her skin. It made him hot to know that he made her do that. He pushed two fingers into her as he grabbed the skin of her neck with his teeth. The bite started light and increased in pressure. After she started squirming and even winced a little, he changed to sucking.

 

Her hips bucked up and asked for more action from Jon’s fingers. Ygritte’s pussy was slippery and it took no effort to get a third finger in there with the first two. She groaned loudly and pushed her hips up higher. He hooked his fingers up toward her belly button and pulled on the sensitive spot. The one that made her cry out the last time he did this. The one that proved Jon knew her body and what the right moves were.

 

Ygritte came as she was screaming Jon’s name. She didn’t care if anyone could hear her. They would only respect Jon more for making his woman feel this kind of pleasure. One wouldn’t be a true wildling if they couldn’t be in all aspects of life. When Ygritte came, she had a full body orgasm. She lifted her ass of the floor and thrashed her head around, she grabbed Jon’s hair with one hand and the furs with the other as her arms tightened. Her vagina pulsed on Jon’s fingers. He kept pushing on that spot. His thumb found her engorged clitoris and added even more responsiveness. She always said “no,” when she meant “yes.” He rubbed the clit while he pushed on the special spot with his fingers. She moved straight from her first orgasm into her second. He went on and on with his torture, pleasuring her. Jon moved his mouth from her neck to her breast, biting on her nipple, rolling it between his teeth.

 

After a few minutes of orgasm after orgasm, a rush of fluids came out of her pussy. It covered Jon’s hand and wrist, and it covered the furs. Jon could no longer keep his dick out of her. He was rock hard and knew it was going to be amazing in her sopping wet cunt. He placed himself over her and entered her. He wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to last long enough to get one more orgasm out of her. He started pounding into her. She liked being fucked hard. He grabbed her hair with both hands, and she did the same. She pushed her hips up into his as he pushed his dick into her harder and harder and farther and farther until it felt that he was impossibly high in her abdomen. As they gazed into each other’s eyes they both came. Jon’s orgasm swept through his pulsing cock, his tight balls, out into his hips, and legs. Jon could feel the mixture of pressure and pleasure coursing through his whole body. Ygritte loved watching Jon cum, it was a sight to behold.

 

As the orgasms came down and they could start breathing again they kissed. They kissed with passion and love. Jon said, “I didn’t think you’d be able to shut up after all that.” To which she replied, “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to englandwouldfalljohn (TheLadyAmalthea) for becoming my beta and encouraging me to get this on "paper." I would love some feedback on how I could improve my writing. Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
